


Drabbles of Newtina

by Katnis_Newt_Salvatore_Dumbledore_Petrova (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Married Couple, Newtina - relationship - Freeform, Romance, Smut, lots of fluff, newtina fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Katnis_Newt_Salvatore_Dumbledore_Petrova
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Newt Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

~ **Established relationship of Newt & Tina~**

 _She looks rather tired today,_ thought Newt Scamander. The woman he loves, Porpentina Goldstein has just returned home from work. Newt always pays her visit when he feels like, he gives all his attention to her and treats her like the queen she is for him.

She was an Auror, she investigates rough cases and sometimes has bad days. So Newt concluded that might be it.

Tina removed her coat and tiredly sat on the couch. She whispered, "Accio glass" and grabbed a glass of water. Looking up at Newt, she saw his heavy and corcerned gaze hovering over her.

"Hello you. How was your day?" Tina asked in an attempt to shift the concentration from her.

"It was plain, but I wanted to take care of you today love. Are you quiet alright?" Newt asked, sincere worry in his voice mixed with a loving warmth.

"I just need some rest, a bath and you." Tina tried to smile, but her muscles were tight around her jaw. Her husky and pained voice stabbed Newt in the chest like a dagger.

Instead of being flattered at her comment of needing him, Newt became sure of her state. He silently sat beside her, put an arm around her shoulder so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"And here I am. At your service." Newt said, showering her hair with gentle kisses.Tina didn't respond and continued snuggling her face into his shoulder.

Then Newt heard it.

"Tina?  _Merlin_ Tina, what on earth happened, love?" Newt was horrified at the sound of her sniffing and a few tear-strains on his shirt. She  _never_ sobs.

Tina hurriedly pulled herself away and started walking to the room, "It's dust allergy for sure, I have no idea what got inside my eyes in the field. Let me just take a bath...."

Newt didn't believe her excuse for a second, but let her go. He didn't wat to press her after all. He knew she needed her moments.

* * *

 

~ **Time skip of half-an-hour** ~

Tina was seated on her bed, but her mind was running in two different directions. Part of her wanted to run to MACUSA and fix everything, the other part wanted simply to be pampered by Newt.

Newt. The love of her life. Her oxygen, her sunshine.

As if on cue, he knocked on her room and peeped inside cautiously. Only his face was visible, with his nervous smile, freckles and messy bronze hair.

Tina smiled for the first time in several hours. How could she not? It felt like that after everything horrible that happened today, the world was still a better place; because her selfless kind loving Newt existed.

Seeing her smile, Newt entered with a bit of new found confidence.

"Who wants pudding?" Newt sang the words in a naughtly boyish manner, earning himself a half-hearted chuckle from Tina.

"I do very much sir. How much?" Tina said, already standing up and reaching out her hand in front of Newt. He was really taller than her, and she loved it.

"One kiss on the cheek for the lovely lady." Newt muttered with his eyes fixed on his own knees.

Tina blushed at his sudden boldness and forgot her grief for a moment. Then she cupped his cheeks and pulled his face down to give him a quick peck, on his surprisingly soft & smooth freckly cheek.

Newt summoned a bowl from the kitchen and playfully fed her a spoonful. Tina swallowed it with a satisfied hum, "Did you make it then? Good job."

Newt nodded and left her room. He didn't want to interrogate, but seeing her smile was too important.

* * *

 

After eating the whole bowl, Tina guiltily watched Newt washing the bowl with a sad hint on his cute face. She decided to share her story with him. Wiping fresh tear away from her face as the memories came back, Tina called out.

"Hey Newt? Umm... I was...you know.."

"Want to talk about your day dear?" Newt quietly asked her and walked towards her.

Tina nodded and guided him to her room. They sat on her bed and Newt pulled her into his arms. As the side of her cheek was lightly brushing against Newt's chest through his shirt, Tina inhaled his earthy scent and started talking.

"It's the Boston case Newt. I.. I don't wanna hurt you..." Tina knew how sensitive he was to violence, more than her actually.

"If it hurts you, then I must hear. You're experiencing, why should I be shielded from the truth? Tell me."

"Some reckless wizard kids...they attacked p-poor children.. I j-just...they were lying  _senseless,_ oh!" This time she let her tears fall.

Newt stroked her hair and wiped the tears with his thumb. He almost rocked her slowly to sooth her, "shushhh...I know love, it's hard. Shushh..."

Newt let her fall asleep in his arms that night. He couldn't go home that night, not that he minded.


	2. Back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship of Newt and Tina.  
> One shot. No connection with first chapter.  
> Lots of love, for general audience. Enjoy your fullest.

_Dear Miss Goldstein_

_You wanted to be personally informed, and I felt liabled. He is coming._

_P.S. - It will remain a secret as promised._

_Duh, sorry for the formality girl, couldn't help myself. Guess what? I can tell you must be blushing while reading this, but he had been quite off guard since he was confirmed on revisiting New York. I'm so happy for you two._

_Hey, don't forget to write all the details to me. If you don't, Queenie bloody well will. All details, mind you *wink* *wink*_

_Yours teasingly,_

_Anemone_

~ **New York city, 1928~**

Porpentina Goldstein was trying her best not to giggle out loud as she sat in her room one afternoon, reading her friend's letter.

Friend - what an understatement.

While she spent a month in Scotland last year to visit Hogwarts, she made only one friend there. Anemone was a Ravenclaw, a fellow classmate of Newt Scamander.

Tina had visited Hogwarts at Newt's request and Albus Dumbledore's encouragement. After all, it didn't need a legilimens like him or Queenie to see, how deeply Newt and Tina were in love.

So clear, that Anemone caught it on the second day itself. Tina found that she grew really fond of that one British witch, and she could share anything with her.

"Newt? Never knew he had it in him back at school. How did he propose you? Or was it you?" Anemone had asked.

Tina had felt herself blushing, "He sent me love letter actually, saying that if I decide to refuse, he would never bother me with his presence again. Turns out he never expected me to...err...feel the same you see."

Anemone had frowned, "What a bugger! It's written all over your bloody face that you fancy him."

Tina had squealed, "Anomede! Language! Besides, I wasn't so....open about it back then. No wonder he was nervous, but...the letter was rather romantic! I had to roll all over my bed for a moment to stop giggling, he can be quite the lover."

Anemone had fondly rolled her eyes, "Says miss Tina, who just now kissed him because he was feeling nervous."

"You saw that? Crap!" Tina had gone redder.

* * *

Recalling memories of Hogwarts, Tina somehow misses Newt even more. He last visited her two weeks ago, feels like a lifetime already. She misses Anemone too, it's been months in her case. But her letter, confirms his revisit.

Tina reread her tease, but felt lucky that Newt was still head over heels for her, much like how she feels every time he would hesitantly pull her closer.... _stop daydreaming..._ Tina started writing back to Anemone, promising to give all the details.

 

**~Time skip of three days~**

Today her Newt would finally come back. Tina could hardly contain her feels, much to Queenie's amusement and occasional scolding.

"You're all over the place Teen. Stop fantasising, it's embarrassing to know how he touched your waist last winter. I don't wanna know all that." Queenie had blushed herself at the private images of her sister and to-be-brother-in-law.

Of course Newt didn't officially court Tina yet, but Queenie has a distinct gut feeling that this visit would bring an engagement ring with a freckle faced hopeless lover. She beams.

Sometime in the afternoon, a ship settles down near the port of New York, and an unconventionally handsome British gentleman fidgets with his Klein blue coat and walks towards a specific boarding, where men were prohibited.

"I really could just stay somewhere else Queenie, I'm not allowed to...."

"Shut it honey, we hide you well. It will be like last time." Queenie had reassured with her usual scoldings.

"Last time was with Anemone, Professor, Jacob and me. You won't be using enlargement charm this time too, would you?" Newt looked from Queenie to Tina.

Queenie flatly said, "You can bunk in with Tina."

Along with Tina's gasps and protests, Queenie successfully made Newt go beetroot.

"How is she?"

"Anemone? Busier, but happy I believe. One time, she looked rather suspicious. Said she wrote a letter to you Tina." Newt looked expectantly at her.

"She is...umm...happy for us. She can be...you know..."

"Teasing? Oh I know all too much." Newt laughed.

Queenie asked, "Unusual name though, what does it mean again?"

"Anemone is a muggle flower, the ones that are found in Europe have a distinct connection to Greek mythology. You know, Aphrodite? Goddess of love? But sorry, I'm rambling." Newt blushed.

Laughing, Tina fondly remarked, "I've seen 'em in Hogwarts, she herself planted 'em to show me. Pretty wildflowers."

They ate dinner, chatting easily like old times.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tina asked sleepily.

"I'm holding your hand. If that's alright with you." Newt had uncertainly said, already uncomfortable lying in the same bed with his Tina. His. Of course they are lovers, but...improper still.

Tina gave a surprised look, "Of course it is. It's more than alright." 

As he held her hand, she shifted a bit more into his chest and nuzzles her head near his throat. Newt kissed her hair.

Tina, as rough and efficient an Auror she was, would always knock out when it came to sleeping. Now in Newt's loving arms and warmth, she was sleeping so soundly that she didn't even move when Newt pressed his lips to her hair.

Newt was awoke in the middle of the night, much to his annoyance. But as soon as his eyes fell upon his Tina, his frown turned into a smile of pure adoration.

He was a light sleeper, a practise caused for the well being of his creatures. So he was awoke again, and had nothing to do.

Sleep wouldn't come, so he simply gazed at Tina's sleeping form. Her beautiful lips were moving ever so slightly as she breathed. Her hair a mess, but his favorite mess in the world. His eyelashes were magestic, Newt would rather count them than he would count stars.

Newt gave a feather light touch to her soft cheek, she didn't even stir. Smiling, Newt touched his nose with hers, she smelled like fresh rain, or she felt like light wind. No kidding, Newt was a dreamer, a romantic one.

He pulled her closer by her waist, to which Tina sighed. Newt watched closely, afraid to wake up her up. But suddenly and distinctly her lips curved upwards, she was smiling contently in her sleep. Newt felt a light hand resting itself casually on his chest, and thought he couldn't be happier to come back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comment. I just need to see if you feel the way I feel their love too.  
> For the kudos you left on the first chapter, I'm so glad that you left love! Thank you a bunch ❤


	3. You're the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is M-rated. But if you're comfortable at a slight bit of smut, it's basically full of love and fluff. No warning.

It's been a few months. Almost everyone in New York city knew that Magizoologist Scamander and Auror Goldstein were a couple now, much to the joyous assent of the younger Queenie Goldstein.

If you wandered around New York and were a patient observer, you could spot those two sitting on a bench near central park; or maybe buying a pastry from a bakery shop called 'Kowalski's' and laughing with the unknown owner; maybe Newt would be seen once or twice buying a flower while he is out alone; or Tina would be seen blushing suddenly while walking along with Newt at a word of adoration - and whenever together you would think how madly in love they were.

* * *

Newt had taken an apartment for rent to stay whenever he visits NY for his Tina, and that's quite often as he doesn't seem to be able to stay away from her. Today, Tina had come along in his apartment with him.

It was a rather lovely evening, and Newt was admiring the pretty yellow orchard dress she was wearing for their date.

"Should I make coffee?" Tina asked him when Newt was resting on his couch.

Newt gratefully smiled, "Oh that would be lovely dear, thank you."

Tina beamed back, "Go ahead, take a bath when I make the coffee. I know you're tired."

Newt needed no further encouragement, so he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Tina knew him all too well.

After having bath, Newt changed into comfortable shirts and trousers. Right now, and he was blissfully watching Tina take a sip from her mug.

"What is it?"

"Huh? Why love, nothing at all." Newt was confused.

"You're  _staring!_ "

Newt smiled softly, "I was gazing." His correction had earned him a chuckle from Tina.

"You're hopeless mister."

"You'll rather find I am hopelessly  _romantic."_ Newt teased back.

Tina shifted towards him in the couch so her folded knees pressed against his thigh, "Why Newt, I think you're in a different mood today."

"Your dress looks very pretty on you, I must admit. As for the mood..." Newt abruptly cut himself off and captured Tina's lips in a tender lover's kiss.

When Newt quickly pulled back, Tina was blushing. She managed, "I.. I want to...continue." She barely whispered the last word.

Pleased and anticipated, a blushing Newt cupped her cheek and kissed her again. This time his hands found the small of the back snaking around her frame. Tina almost melted and ran her hands through Newt's thinly closed chest through his shirt. His kiss was becoming searing, with hints of tongue flicks and sucking on her bottom lips, leaving Tina a moaning, blushing and aroused mess.

Newt took a moment to admire her face after breaking the kiss. Tina's thoroughly kissed red lips were slightly pouted, she was sighing happily at their embrace, her pretty dress was not at all revealing, rather elegantly hugged and highlighted her ladylike blossoms. Her necks had caught the scarlet colour as she blushed at his heavy gaze.

Newt reassuringly pulled her close and murmured, "Beautiful! My love." Tina's eyes glistened.

Newt pressed his lips to her forehead and continued showering her whole face with feather light airy kisses. He moved down to her collarbone and lightly sucked on it.

"Oh Newt!" Tina exclaimed and closed her eyes slightly.

Newt smiled against her shoulder and pulled her waist. He moved to her ears and nipped her earlobes tenderly, earning him a sigh. But suddenly he felt a bit bold, so he moved to her neck gave an experimented lick.Tina gasped and gripped the front of his shirt.

"Tina? D-do you...should I stop?" Newt panicked.

Tina gave a quick peck to his lips and said, "No, keep going. I love how it feels."

Newt smirked. One moment he was gazing into Tina's dilated pupils that were dark with desire, the other moment he carried her into his arms bridal-style and walked towards his room. He gently laid her down on the bed.

He didn't join her on the bed though. He suddenly looked panicked. His hands were slightly trembling and he looked ashamed.

"Newt?" Tina nervously asked. "Is anything wrong?"

Newt frantically shook his head, uncertain of how to say it.

"Something's wrong with me." Tina whispered, sounding hurt.

Newt's head jerked up and he almost jumped on the bed and crawled to her, "What? No no, in the name of Merlin Tina, you're more than perfect. However, I... If we go further, I'd lose it."

Tina slowly understood his meaning, "We were only...kissing."

"Yes but... I shouldn't have brought you in here. Sorry, I think we should go back to the couch. I'll sober up I promise."

Tina frowned, "Don't be ridiculous! There's nothing wrong with going further. We're going to be engaged."

"But what if I lose it and...can't control?"

Tina bit her lip, "I... I wouldn't mind."

Newt shot a look at Tina, "You mean..."

Tina took his hand and placed in between her breasts, "Yes. Make love to me Newt."

Newt gasped, "I... Tina I've never ever..."

Tina nodded looking down, "I'm a virgin too."

"Then you shouldn't have said it Tina. It's wrong..."

"No. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather give myself to."

Newt exhaled deeply, letting the last of his restrain slip, "Tina? I want you. I've been wanted to do this, to show you how much you mean to me... Let me show my love to you tonight."

Newt slowly held the edge of her dress and with the permission of her nod, pulled it over her body and threw it aside. Tina played with his button and successfully undid his shirt.

Newt's chest was fair, full of freckles and moles. There were hint of brown hairs too, along with so many scars. Tina ran her hands through his chest, his body warmth shooting through her very core.

"Your freckles are adorable!" Tina fondly remarked.

Newt laughed and shook his head. He softly caressed her half clothed breasts, and removed her brassier from within. Tina blushed and looked uncertain of his approval.

Sensing her insecurity, Newt gave a quick kiss on her lips before palming one of her hardened nipples. "Everything about you is Magnificent Tina, your skin..soft as silk...let me taste you." 

Tina bit her lip before slowly nodding and smiling. Newt pressed soft kisses on both her nipples. Tina sighed happily at the sensation. Newt now darted his tongue out and licked one of her breasts over and over again, earning heavy sighs and gasps from Tina.

She gripped the bedsheet and moaned loudly when Newt started sucking and softly biting. Newt fondled both her breasts until Tina moaned and came. Her breast-orgasm left her wet and wanting even more.

"Mercy Newt!" Tina exclaimed as Newt captured her lips again, pushing his tongue inside. He gave a flick inside her mouth, her breathing being fast every second. When he stopped to observe her face again, it was Tina's turn to surprise him.

Tina pressed Newt's chest and pushed him on the bed. He was suddenly lying on his back and Tina came up to kiss his neck. Newt sighed at the feel of her soft lips. Tina teased his earlobes which were pretty sensitive and tickling. After kissing and licking Newt's navel, Tina bit her lip and looked unsure.

Newt's held Tina and rolled her over so she was under him now. Newt softly kissed her stomach and moved down. Her thighs were having goosebumps when she felt Newt's hands snaking around her ankle.

Newt held her ankle and slowly guided it over his shoulder. He kissed along her knees, thighs and stooped near her growing heat.

Tina gave out a gasp of surprise when she realised what Newt was about to do. Her face must have given away her shock, so Newt's expression turned from wanting & lustful to concerned and assuring.

"We... We could do it later if you're....uncomfortable." Newt gave her the choice.

"I don't want to stop but... I haven't.."

"I want to show you, to pleasure you dear. Let me taste you." Newt knew she was uncertain, but willing.

Tina blushed and nodded for him to continue.

"I take it I have your permission? May I...?" Newt asked not to pressurize her into anything.

"Y-yes. I want it too." Tina reassured.

Newt smiled and plunged forward. He kissed near the soft curls near the wetness. Tina closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Breathe." Newt whispered for her to relax.

Newt dipped one of his fingers inside her. Tina gave a out a sharp breathe and let him take over. She gave up into the world of pleasure Newt was offering.

Newt slowly added another finger ,Tina's moan was very encouraging. Newt started pumping in and out of her. He gave open-mouthed kisses to her wetness and Tina bucked her hips involuntarily.

Newt smirked before licking inside of her. She flicked his tongue inside her bud, Tina melted and moaned again. His tongue swirled inside of her and he continued pumping.

" _Newt!_ I'm going to..aah.."

"Come baby, let go for me, I've got you." Newt stroked her insides with his still tongue and helped her reach the climax she needed.

Tina moaned loudly and trembled around him as she twisted in ectasy. Her surroundings went blank for a moment. When she opened her eyes, Newt was kissing her. She could taste herself in his kiss, which awoke something even more primal within her.

"Newt please.. I.."

"What do you need love?"

"Make love to me."

 _Oh!_ Newt thought hard before looking at her.

"Tina, uhm.. I heard it might hurt at first.. You might bleed.. I would never hurt you deliberately I swear but..."

Tina smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, "I know Newt. I trust you."

Newt nodded and kissed her again. He again felt between her thighs, "You're so wet already...." 

He slowly lined themselves up and pressed against her. Tina gasped. Newt stroked her hair before sinking fully in with slow and cautious thursts.

"Are you alright?" Newt was a bit frightened, if he let himself admit. His protectiveness over her was rushing to him to see Tina's eyes tight shut.

"I feel...full. Strange, but I'm fine." Tina smiled.

Newt nodded and continued his thrusts. After a few, she met his thurts by moving her own hips.

"That's it baby, rock with me." Newt was delighted that was participating and enjoying.

As climax came over both of them, they almost cried out each other's names.Tina sobbed into his arms at the impact.

"Oh no, di-did I hurt you? Ti-Tina?" Newt wiped her tears with his thumb.

"N-no. I'm just a bit sore, but you were amazing!" Tina gave him a squeeze on his shoulder.

Newt exhaled in sheer relief, "Oh. That's ...good. I'm glad to have made love to you and on one else Tina."

Newt helped her dress up again. He softly messaged her back when it hurt her a bit. He helped her clean up and asked her to stay with him for the night, to while she gladly obliged. Newt made them tea, they ate the food he had ordered as home delivery.

At the time of sleep, he tucked themselves inside the warm blanket and peppered Tina's shoulders with soft kisses. She fell asleep with his soft adoring words to her ear that he kept whispering. Her hand rested near Newt's heart. Newt held her waist, content in the presence of the love of his love. Their chest moved up and down slowly as they peacefully breathed in sleep, smile at the corner of their lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first ever attempt at writing anything M-rated. Please do share your thoughts at it.  
> Feel free to request one-shots, any Harry Potter canon pair(not homosexual though please).


	4. I found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right after the battle of Grindelwald and MACUSA, before Newt returns to London.  
> Newtina fluff.

"Why should I go in? You made it, you give it to him..."   
  
"What if he runs away again after I give him the hot cocoa?"   
  
"That's silly Queenie.."   
  
Newt Scamander smiled to himself as he overheard the sisterly teasy conversation of Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein, two witches who are currently Newt's host in new York. More than that really. They're friends!   
  
Tina entered Newt's room and offered him a glass full of cocoa after dinner. Newt gratefully took it and almost whispered his thanks, his voice lost in nervousness.   
  
"I know you miss Jacob. We do too." Came Tina's low voice.   
  
Newt made eye contact with her and saw the genuine sorrow written all over her face. Honestly, all three of them had been avoiding Jacob's topic intentionally and were cracking unnecessary jokes to lighten the mood up.   
  
Newt sighed, "At least he would be happy if he gets his bakery. Let's not bring him up, especially with Queenie outside. How's she doing?"   
  
Although Newt talked to his own knees, Tina knows better than to get wrong meanings.   
  
She knows that she isn't an eye candy.   
  
She knows how plain she must appear in her grey choice of colors and oversized blazers.   
  
She knows how Newt isn't one to be typical about the way one appears. He isn't making eye contact because one, he's shy and two, he doesn't want to show his almost tears to her.   
  
Tina tried to answer as calmly as possible, "Queenie.... It's heartbreaking...but she is strong." Newt nodded.

* * *

  
  
While he kept sipping his cocoa, Tina wondered about what he was thinking at that moment.   
  
"Hey Newt?" She ventured out of curiosity.   
  
"Yes dear?" He replied absentmindedly, forgetting that he is showing his endearment through his choice of words.   
  
Tina blushed slightly and asked, "Erm... Did you feed your creatures?"   
  
Newt looked up, realization of how his words made Tina bush dawning upon him. But he, ever the gentleman, not wanting to make her feel uneasy, embraced the change of topic she chose.   
  
"Yes Tina, thank you for asking. Uhm, would you maybe like to step into my case tomorrow? If you'd like to see my creatures again....?"   
  
Tina nodded with a proper smile, "Yes, I'd like to."   
  
Her dimple. Her eyes melting into his. Her beautiful lips curving into the most dazzling smile ever! Newt was pushed over the edge of longing.   
  
Tina noticed his change of expression, for he was looking at her as if she were the most precious gem in the world.   
  
Surely, when he opened his mouth again, his voice was quarter-octave low and deep, " _Tina_."   
  
Tina was fascinated by Newt's voice. It's tentative, filled with childlike wonder and adoration. At the same time, so effortlessly masculine and passionate!   
  
Tina swallowed and waited. Newt searched her eyes before continuing, "Tina, m-may I hold you once?"   
  
His question sounded both sweet and inappropriate, based on your perspective. Tina chose to take the sweet and decent meaning. She looked down, smiled and nodded.

* * *

  
  
They were sitting beside each other on Newt's bed, the distance being comfortable. Newt after Tina's consent, ever so slowly moved to sit right beside her. His folded knees were barely touching hers.   
  
Newt extended his right hand to firmly place his palm over Tina's left shoulder, touch lighter than feather. He looked at her shyly through his fringes to search her eyes. He found no discomfort there, but only delight and passion. He was pleased.   
  
"I take it....this is alright?" Newt asked softly, not stuttering to his credit. His faster than the wind heartbeat would say something else though.   
  
"Y-yes Newt", Tina's breath caught in her throat as Newt held both her shoulders now and had reduced the distance between them just a smidge.

"Tina?" Newt asked with slight amusement in his voice.   
  
Tina looked up at the tone. She couldn't get what was amusing.   
  
"You need to breathe dear", he reminded sweetly. He was rather proud to have this effect on her, considering how Tina was able to knock him off guard anytime.   
  
Tina gave a breathy laugh and fidgeted with her own sleeves. Newt was still holding her shoulder, she could feel his breath near her forehead, since he was so tall and she was looking down.   
  
When she dared to lift her head, his face was inches apart from hers. She blushed again, this time so did Newt. His lovely jawline and freckled neck caught a pink colour. She could hear his breath flowing off the charts, pounding against his chest.

* * *

  
  
Tina was feeling bold to see what effect she had on him, and chose to venture a little. Without meeting his eyes, Tina placed both her hands near his collarbone. It seemed like she meant to hold his shoulders, but then she slipped them near his neck.  
  
Newt's skin tingled around his neck when Tina's hands found home. He sighed contently and leaned in. His forehead pressed against hers as he closed his eyes to feel the moment.   
  
Newt was suddenly nervous again, for his ideas were becoming more and more daring as he held Tina in his arms. Finally losing debate with himself, he embraced the possibility of rejection and took a deep breath.  
  
Tina was lost in the moment, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't want him closer. As if on cue, Newt cleared his throat awkwardly and withdrew his hands from her shoulders slowly. Tina curiously thought about his next move.  
  
Newt was stammering this time, "Uhm... I-I'd like to...that is only if you'd let me...to hold you...uhm...like this."  
  
Now Tina noticed where his hands were. His fingertils were barely touching her waist and he was asking for permission to hold her by the waist!  
  
Tina's face flushed involuntarily. She couldn't answer at first because of her own fast heartbeat.  
  
"I'm so sorry.... It's too forward...." There he goes. Newt Scamander, so intelligent and intuitive, a complete chicken when encountering with one brunette creature.  
  
Tina shook her head and reassuringly said, "No Newt, please don't apologize. I..uhm.. I mean, yes you may."  
  
It was crystal clear that Newt definitely didn't expect her to let him hold her like that. Oh what would Tina give to see this sweet and sheer look of disbelief and delight on his face once again. Then Newt's whole face caught a lovely crimson colour.  
  
He tentatively slipped his hands around Tina's waist, afraid of implying anything improper. He pulled her to him, but only just. He allowed Tina to decide how close she wanted to be and how much she would give him access to. For he was already so happy and content at the sweet intimacy between him and his Tina. His Tina.  
  
Tina took his cue and experimentally brushed her knuckles over the soft skin of Newt's freckled neck. To her immense delight, Newt sighed softly and leaned into her touch. His lips were curving into a fond smile, when he let her right hand stay at his neck and captured her left hand in his own.  
  
He peppered her left palm with small kisses and pulled her more close by the waist. Tina giggled happily at his attention. Encouraged, Newt reached out to place his palm below her chin lightly.  
  
Tina took a sharp breath at the contact. Newt retracted immediately, thinking that she doesn't allow it yet, but Tina proved him wrong, again. She breathed more to calm herself down and took his hand to guide it on her cheeks, although she didn't meet his gaze when he gave her a loving look.  
  
Newt risked another movement he thought might be alright. He suddenly hoisted himself up a bit and pressed his lips onto her forehead with a long close-mouthed kiss. Tina literally gasped, but now Newt knew better. He lingered on before sitting back down to observe her.  
  
Tina's eyes were shining. She was smiling too, but she raised one brow to him just to see him react a bit.  
  
Newt sheepishly smiled and said, "S-sorry couldn't help it. You gave me no choice."  
  
Tina chuckled, "Don't drag me into this! What did I do?"  
  
Newt took this as an attempt to joke around, so he replied, "You're just...so beautiful."  
  
Tina's smile faded and she instantly froze. A compliment. A remark about beauty. Rarest of rare when coming from Newt's soothing and honest voice. Tina swallowed a tear back.  
  
Newt cupped her cheeks completely and this time, dared to kiss her lips. It was chaste, sweet, but it meant everything to Tina.  
  
Theirs was an awkward new love. It wasn't full of flirting and dinners and parties. It was of oceans, flowers and breezes. It was _love_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were both Newt and Tina in character? Did it give you butterflies in the stomach while reading? Did you giggle like I did?  
> Lemme know 


	5. Our first fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter titles.  
> In which we see Newtina's first fight (not a duel)  
> Angst alert, but fluff too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since nobody's requesting me any other HP canon couple, I'm continuing Newtina. Feel free to give ideas of any F/M sort.  
> Thaaaaaaanks for feedbacks & kudos! :*  
> Read along.

Newt and Tina were in a steady relationship for almost two years now, very happily so. Unfortunately as their second anniversary neared, Tina's dimple turned into teary glances.

" _Please_ change your mind?" Tina said halfheartedly, hoping against hope.

Newt sighed tiredly and tried his best to keep his voice soft, "Tina you already know I shall not. I told you I'm sorry if this causes you sorrow."

Tina wiped her dry tear strained face, which didn't go unnoticed by Newt. He moved to her and sat beside her in the couch.

"Did you cry last night again?" Newt whispered with his broken voice, knowing that she won't answer.

In short, Newt was going to a dangerous expidition of taming xxxxx dragons, who are deadly. He would most likely get killed, become morbid or get badly injured to remain most hopeful. If none of this happens luckliy, he could still get attacked by Gellert Grindelwald, since this expidition is to tame dragons against Grindelwald. Tina, of course, knew the extent to this risk.

"I will kidnap you and hide you somewhere, but I won't let you go." Tina half sobbed and half laughed, a voice that breaks Newt's inside.

"Yes alright, kidnap me if that's what would bring a smile on your face", replied Newt.

"So you won't go?" Tina's face lit up.

Newt exhaled again and held her hands. Tina understood the negative answer and turned her head away from him sternly.

"Oh Tina, you're so stubborn", Newt said with a slight fondness in his voice.

" _You_ are stubborn, so you're ready to get yourself killed. You won't even think about me!" Tina demanded, now finally looking at his face.

Newt knew where this was going, "Tina you know I need to go, those dragons would either be used against Grindelwald, or for him if I don't go. Is that what you want? Risk everyone's life! Or don't you trust my expertise?"

Tina frowned, "I trust you, not the dragon! Those cannot be tamed Newt, I can't risk it." She paused and lowered her voice, "You're precious to me, I'd die if I lose you." Fresh teared came down again from her eyes.

Newt cupped her cheeks and used his thumb to wipe the tears, "I promise I won't go near them if I can avoid it. I'll take every precaution, and I'll have your love with me right? No harm can come upon me!" 

Tina said nothing. Her mind was replaying an older incident, very similar to this one.

* * *

**~Flashback to Newtina's first anniversary period~**

Tina was nervous about a certain news she was about to give Newt. When he came to her room and pulled her into a warm hug, he could feel her trembling.

"Tina? What is it dear?" He asked concernly.

She swallowed, "I... There's something..."

Newt let her go and made her sit on the bed. "Tell me love. I'm here."

"Newt I... I need to.. I mean, I'm supposed to go to this mission to Boston with a team of Aurors, as their leader."

Newt's expression became proud, "That's my girl! I knew you would make MACUSA proud. But why are you....?"

She cut him off, "We are to go in direct contact with Grindelwald." She didn't meet his eyes upon finished.

"You.. What... I....  _NO."_ Newt said a little too loudly. "I won't let you risk your life. Never!"

Tina swallowed again, "Newt I don't have a choice. They are looking up to me. Everybody is risking it, to save so many people. I can't be selfish."

Newt begged now, "Tina please! I am selfish, I can't lose you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Their argument had finally caused Tina not to go, although Madam president wasn't upset with her. She seemed to agree with Newt after all, so did Queenie.

**~Flashback over~**

* * *

 

Newt said, "Listen to me, people used to think nundus as dangerous too, but I managed to befriend them. With caution, I'll tame dragons too and come back healthy and happy straight into your arms Tina, I promise."

"Remember when I swore to be alright in my mission and you still didn't let me go? Put yourself in my shoes and think, how can I let you do this?" Tina said bitterly.

Newt pulled back, "So it's about that mission now? That was suicide Tina, don't you remember how four of them died, one became insane and the other is still suffering from massive panic attract as we speak?"

Tina snapped back, "You were injured for over three months, the last time you tried with dragons. Those were still xxxx, these are deadly! Please have sense ."

Suddenly Queenie Goldstein entered and said, "Shut up this instant, both of you!"

Startled, Tina grabbed his arms and Newt instinctively pulled Tina closer as if to protect her.

Queenie chuckled bitterly, "I don't understand you two. I mean you are ready to give your lives for your jobs, but won't let the other do the same. You two are exactly alike! Stubborn as hell!" 

In the end, Newt didn't go to the expidition, and Tina spent their second anniversary by kissing Newt full on the mouth and giggling happily at his adorations. All was well 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who got the reference of the very last line? *wink* *wink*  
> Keep appreciations and request coming folks.


End file.
